Nim-Nom Comic Books
These are comic books starring Nim-Nom, Soley, and BoBo. Volumes Nim-Nom's Happy Li'l Neighborhood (Vol. 1) Nim-Nom and Soley are in the fields, looking for the one they call "Madame Lovely" who is said to be able to help Nim-Nom get his fishing license, but on the way, Nim-Nom gets attacked by HutHut the Vampiric Golem, whom Nim-Nom defeats with garlic powder, then Nim-Nom and Soley finally make it there, only to find out the only enterance is blocked by Nim-Nom's worst enemy, Wim-Wom, whom is Nim-Nom's evil counterpart from Dimension Shadow, after defeating Wim-Wom, Soley and Nim-Nom find out that Madame Lovely is really..... MADAME HEART! Nim-Nom & The Infinite Evilness (Vol. 2) Nim-Nom and Madame Heart are fighting, while Soley tries to get help for Nim-Nom. After getting BoBo, Soley guides BoBo to Madame Heart's evel lair, but get stuck in a trap made by HutHut the Vampiric Golem, who is now a Zombie/Golem, meanwhile, Nim-Nom has just defeated Madame Heart and sets out to find Soley, when, right then, Nim-Noms eyes turn blood red, and Nim-Nom falls backwords, and gets back to realise he has just turned evil! Nim-Nom finds Soley and BoBo, and then his eyes turn back to normal and he's good again, then, he frees Soley and BoBo (HutHut was asleep when Nim-Nom arrived.) After being freed by Nim-Nom, Soley and BoBo thank Nim-Nom, but then Nim-Nom's eyes turn red again, but he just smiles and walks away with Soley and BoBo. Nim-Nom Takes On The Ruler of Broken Promises (Vol. 3) Nim-Nom, Soley, and BoBo are in Nim-Nom's room, playing the wii. Right then the house rumbles and shakes, causing damage to the inside, Nim-Nom, Soley, and BoBo all scream, then a big, red, glowing portal appears in the middle of the floor and they scream even louder. A giant claw comes out of the portal and grabs Nim-Nom by the head making him scream louder then everyone else, and the claw brings Nim-Nom down into the portal, and leaves Soley and BoBo behind. Nim-Nom is in the portal, then the claw brings him lower into it, and Nim-Nom gets pulled into a flaming and trashed city, as Nim-Nom screams, the same claw comes out of the ground and drops a chair with somebody sitting in it, the person kind of resembles Warhar from the game Nim-Nom Galaxy. The person says his name is "Dynamighty" and Nim-Nom greets himself also. Dynamighty says he tried contacting Nim-Nom the other day, bye taking over his body and making his eyes glow red. (See Vol. 2) Nim-Nom says that its "rude to posess people without any permission!" and Dynamighty claims its the only way he could do it. Nim-Nom disagrees and says he could have at least sent a messanger paragoomba, but Dynamighty yells saying he couldn't because he needed the element of suprise. Nim-Nom jumps in the air and tries karate kicking Dynamighty, but Dynamighty dodges it and Nim-Nom his the chair, knocking it over, and Dynamighty traps Nim-Nom in a force-field. Later, Soley and BoBo are trying to get the portal to come back so they can save Nim-Nom, but all tries fail. Then, Dynamighty is in his dimension announcing to a crowd of demons that he is going to destroy "The Outlaw" Nim-Nom in front of a live audience, but just then Nim-Nom breaks out of his force-field and attacks Dynamighty, but Dynamighty throws a smoke bomb at Nim-Nom, causing to Nim-Nom to cough, and when Nim-Nom stops coughing he cant see because of the smoke in his eyes. Then Dynamighty throws Nim-Nom in a cage, and locks him up, Dynamighty puts teargas in the cage, but Nim-Nom closes his eyes and holds his breath, but not knowing that Dynamighty says "Consider the outlaw destroyed!" and the audience claps and cheers. Nim-Nom -VS- The World Overlord (Vol. 4) Nim-Nom breaks loose from the cage and attacks Dynamighty, punching him, Nim-Nom tshoves Dynamighty into the tar-pit, but just then the audience gets out of there seats and attack Nim-Nom. Meanwhile, in Nim-Nom's dimension, Soley and BoBo are panicing because they cant find a way to free Nim-Nom, so they just sit down and cry saying "Oh, Nim-Nom!'' But, in the other dimension, Nim-Nom is fighting off the demons just when a huge rip opens up in the sky, sucking up Nim-Nom. In Nim-Nom's dimension the rip appears in the floor and shocks Soley and BoBo as Nim-Nom pops out, they all hug Nim-Nom, but then somebody knocks on the door, Nim-Nom goes to open it and it is...... Wario and Waluigi! Nim-Nom Takes On The Galaxy (Vol. 5) Wario says him and Waluigi are there for a "unicorn, ya know, about yay tall and its like... purple, with blond mane, its name is 'Soley'?" Nim-Nom gulps theen says "Nope! No Soley here!" but right then Soley comes in and asks who's out the door, then she gasps, and says Wario and Waluigi have been tracking her down ever since she ate Wario's garlic bread on accident not knowing it was his. Nim-Nom gasps and slams the door in Wario and Waluigi's face. Nim-Nom says to Soley that eating garlic bread when you dont know who's it is is wrong, then Wario and Waluigi crash through the door and grab Nim-Nom, putting him in a headlock, then BoBo jumps out and attacks Waluigig saying that he doesn't "sweat Waluigi", but Wario attacks BoBo, then goes for Soley but Nim-Nom jumps infront of Soley yelling "Noooooooo!" but Nim-Nom gets elbowed in the stomach, saying "Ouch!" but right then Mario and Luigi walk through the door and Luigi says "I know we should have had Yoshi babysit!" and then Mario and Luigi finish off Wario and Waluigi, saving Nim-Nom, Soley, and BoBo. Nim-Nom's Darkest Hour (Vol. 6) Nim-Nom, Mario, Luigi, Soley, and BoBo sit on the couch watching TV ignoring the fact the house is trashed, but then Princess Peach and Princess Daisy walk in complaining about how Mario and Luigi forgot about the double date, and Mario and Luigi both gulp, and walk into there rooms saying "Uuuuh, sorry, umm. bye?!" and then Daisy and Peach sit on the couch watching TV with Nim-Nom, Soley, and BoBo. But right then an earthquake happens, causing even more damage to the house, and everybody runs outside only to see that Bowser, as a giant, is rampaging through the city, and everyone screams, then Bowser shrinks to normal size and laughs, then snatches Nim-Nom and rides away on a giant Koopa. At Bowsers palace, Nim-Nom is tied up to a pole, and Bowser and the Koopalings laugh, but just then, a tiny baby goomba gnaws on the rope, freeing Nim-Nom, then Bowser sees and yells "Koopa pack attack!" and the Koopalings attack Nim-Nom, but Nim-Nom fights them off, and attacks Bowser, punching him and kicking him. After defeating Bowser, Nim-Nom says "Boooo-Yaaah!" and just then Mario crashes through the wall saying "We meet again, Stoopa Koopa... huh? Nim-Nom?" and Nim-Nom smiles, then they walk home. Category:Comic Books Category:Nim-Nom land Series.